


The Tree

by madetobeworthy



Series: 12 Days of Winterhawk [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 12 Days of Winterhawk, Christmas Tree, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5431718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madetobeworthy/pseuds/madetobeworthy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint hasn't had a Christmas Tree in years. Never saw the point. Bucky does, though.</p><p>[[Day 1 prompt for the 12 Days of Winterhawk!]]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tree

**Author's Note:**

> So excited to kick this off! Check out the collection and follow progress on tumblr by tracking #12 days of winterhawk and hey, join in if you want! It's open to everyone! 

The tree. Clint never really cared about the tree, not since he was still in the single digits. Never really had a chance to. Besides someone else always put one up. Maybe not in his place, but there was one at Rockefeller Center, there were a handful of them around SHIELD headquarters, Tony had twelve footers in the lobby of the Avengers Tower, and an eight footer in the center of the communal area on their floors. Trees just were, and he never spent Christmas at home anyway.

This year was different. This year he had Bucky. Bucky remembered Christmas. Bucky remembered the traditions, and he loved them. He’d harassed Clint into going to the tree lighting ceremony with him despite the big crowds. He dropped change into every Santa bucket he saw. He wrapped himself up in a big knitted scarf that had matching mittens so he could still hold Clint’s hand even if he was too stubborn to wear his own gloves.

Finding a tree set up in the far corner of the living room should not have surprised him as much as it did. It was bare still, but there were boxes of decorations scattered around the base. Bucky was sitting on the floor in front of the couch watching one of the crime dramas he loved so much as he threaded popcorn onto an already long string with a needle. Clint took in the scene as he shed his outer wear and hung his coat up on the hook near the door.

“Whatcha doin’ there, Bucky?”

“Popcorn garland.” Bucky said in a sarcastic tone without bothering looking up from what he was working on. Clint rolled his eyes and settled on the floor next to Bucky. Instead of offering to help he just grabbed a few kernels and popped them in his mouth.

“Ugh, it’s stale.”

“You’re an idiot.” Bucky finally looked up and smiled affectionately at Clint. Clint made a face at him but didn’t bother trying to eat any more of the popcorn.

“So what's this all about?” he asked, indicating the tree and the boxes of decorations that were scattered around.

“You didn’t have one. I was going to get a real one but Steve pointed out that we aren’t always home enough to care for it, so this will have to do.” Bucky looked from the tree to Clint and frowned, “I thought it would be okay...”

“It’s fine.” Clint said quickly, trying to immediately dispel any insecurities before they popped up. “I just...I haven’t had one in my house since I was a kid is all.”

Putting down the garland he was making, Bucky shifted a little closer to Clint so their thighs touched. It was like this a lot, sometimes his love was shy and questioning, like he wasn’t sure that he was allowed to but he wanted to. And Bucky loved this freedom of getting to do what he wanted because he wanted to. Clint had always given him that freedom.

“When we were kids...” Bucky starts, then stops, frowning. He’s tried to recall memories before, and they always seemed to be on the tip of his tongue before getting lost. He pressed on regardless. “I remember always having a tree. Me and Steve. They were cheap and damaged and no one wanted them. They were just going to be thrown out, but Steve always took them anyway and cared for them and by Christmas they were still small but they didn’t seem as damaged anymore. Because he loved them.”

Clint dropped his head to Bucky’s shoulder and found his hand to link their fingers together. He didn’t say anything for a while, and Bucky just sighed and decided to rest his head on Clint’s.

“You’re not a tree, you know.”

Bucky snorted.

“And I don’t think you’re damaged.” Clint continued on, his voice soft and a slight smile on his lips, “Or cheap, for that matter. Well, I mean your jokes are but you’re like a hundred years old so I let it slide.”

Bucky actually laughed and Clint’s smile grew as he lifted his head. Their eyes met and they smiled at each other before Clint leaned in to kiss Bucky. Just a soft touching of lips to show his affection.

“So were you waiting for me to get home to decorate?”

“It’s tradition.”

“Okay. But only if you make me a fresh bowl of popcorn.”

Bucky laughed again, leaning in to steal another kiss. “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow me on Tumblr!](http://helterskelterxo.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos and Comments are love and inspiration fuel! You should leave some ;D


End file.
